


Day One Hundred Ninety-Three || Far Back in Time

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [193]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Swearing, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As Madara debates the witch's fate, he enlightens them all with a history lesson: how fact and fiction collide.





	Day One Hundred Ninety-Three || Far Back in Time

The room sits in an awkward silence. Behind a desk to the right hand side sits Madara, hands calmly folded atop the surface and clearly ignoring the awkwardness. Nearby, Shisui stands beside the so-called ‘guest of honor’: that being one Hyūga Hinata. Opposite her, side by side, are the brothers Sasuke and Itachi.

The tale behind this seemingly fated meeting is long...which makes Sasuke wonder how it really has only been a handful of weeks. Barely a few months since he saved what he thought was a helpless human from a rogue of his kind...only to learn she carried blood of the old miko of Japan.

And the path from their meeting as strangers to...whatever one would call them now has had its share of twists and turns. But now, the Uchiha coven’s patriarch, Madara, has his hands on the magic-wielding woman.

Sasuke is torn between fury and terror.

Fury because their leader is already long compromised, in his (and few others’) opinion. For far too long his flaunted his power and position, enslaved other Nightwalkers under the premise of debt, and now he seeks to do the same to Hinata.

Terror because this man is one of the most powerful in Japan, if not their world. Acting against him is almost certainly suicide. But nor can Sasuke just sit here and do nothing in her defense. After all...it was his own actions that brought her into this little drama. And despite his best attempts to keep her from it, and ensure her safety...here she sits in what is nearly literally the lion’s den.

“So…” Madara offers after a lengthy silence. “I’m sure everyone here is a bit perplexed at this meeting’s purpose.”

Sasuke’s jaw grits. He knows damn well what Madara is after…

“I’m here to ensure several things. First and foremost...the safety of my people.” A hand gestures to Hinata, who gives him a careful glance. “As Sasuke has likely told you...your kind, once upon a time, were quite the threat to ours in various parts of the world. Japan’s own history of Nightwalker and witch interactions are not as...bloody as many others. But I still cannot turn a blind eye to the potential threat you - and others like you - may pose to my people.”

“...please sir,” Hinata offers quietly. “I...I have no intention to harm anyone. I’m just...trying to live a normal life as best I - as best I can. I’m just a college student who can see things others can’t.”

“Easy enough to claim,” Madara counters. “I cannot know your true intentions. Words are shallow things in our world. Promises are easily broken, vows tossed aside. Few things are guaranteed between Nightwalkers. Except the concept of debt.”

“D...debt?”

Considering her a moment, Madara then sighs. “...perhaps a moment to recount the history between the members of this room. Allow me to take you far back in time, to when even I was a young lad. Back in our land’s more...primitive days, miko - those you have descended from - were considered shamans. Priestesses. They were said to be possessed by spirits of the dead, or even gods. Many were even said to marry said gods. Shintō, the old ways of Japan, is riddled with mythology many are unaware is based more in truth than they can ever realize.

“While I cannot say for certain gods do not exist...what is likely the basis for such mythos was the existence and proximity of those like us.” Madara gestures to his underlings. “Nightwalkers, as we’re called in most lands. Those inhuman, ‘cursed’ to walk the night as humans claim the day. Many of us can change our shapes: animals, monsters, a blend of human and beast. Humans have, in many places, regarded us as demons, as gods, as spirits...monsters…” Shoulders shrug. “Our supposed roles and titles span as many names as we do lands...but we exist everywhere, and many of us have inspired myths, stories, legends. And while miko and witches in most lands - _true_ practitioners of magic: manipulation of elements, energy - have even to us been turned to myth...we are learning this is not quite the case.”

Hands weaving fingers, Madara leans forward upon his elbows, considering her. “...had you lived a millennium and a half ago, you would be considered a powerful voice between gods and humans. You would undergo training, serve a god, and perhaps even wed one. Of course...after the mandates put into place to protect Daywalkers and Nightwalkers from one another...such unions are no longer allowed. But once upon a time...you would not be our enemy. You were, in fact, the closest thing we had to bridges between us and humans. Ironic...given that humans thought you the same between mortals and gods.”

A moment is taken in silence to let his history lesson sink in. “...so, now the question remains...what are you now, Hyūga-san?”

Still looking confused, she replies, “I...I’m just a person. I’ve been trying to h-hide from...from Nightwalkers all my life. I never wanted to be...whatever I am. I tried to ignore it as my father told me to, but...it never faded. If it weren’t for Sasuke-san intervening...I’m sure that vampire would have killed me. I only barely escaped his attempt to make me forget the encounter. A bit...useless, since I knew about your kinds long before then.”

Hinata’s expression then turns a bit desperate. “...please, he - he never did anything wrong! I know humans aren’t allowed to know about you, but...it wasn’t him who exposed your world to me. I’ve always seen it, as my mother did. He’s been teaching me about how to be safe! How to...to navigate my odd path between the two worlds. Please, I…” She wilts. “...I don’t want to hurt anyone. I would never do so on purpose! I don’t even know how to control, or...or _train_ what I can do. Even if I wanted to...I doubt I could. Please... _please_ just let me go…”

“You know I can’t do that,” Madara murmurs.

“She’s been around me for months now,” Sasuke cuts in, tone biting. “We’ve been alone more than once. If she’d wanted to hurt me, or try to manipulate me...she’s had her chance. Instead, she saved my life. There’s no longer a debt between us. She repaid it. You have nothing to hold her on except unfounded bias!”

“You said yourself, miko were once bridges between us and the humans,” Itachi murmurs in his brother’s defense. “Never in any of my research have I encountered evidence of miko misusing their power. Only in defense did they ever turn it against our kinds. Rogue ‘kami’ or ‘yōkai’ would be battled...but so long as we do nothing to beget harm, she has no reason to act.”

“And she had none until you _kidnapped her_ ,” Sasuke spits.

Madara, looking unimpressed, simply retorts, “Your lack of civility is getting old, Sasuke. Must I remind you to whom you are speaking…?”

“This human is _my_ responsibility,” the youngest growls, eyes threatening to redden as his temper sparks. “ _I_ have been approaching _her_. Never has she attacked me, threatened me, coerced me. She’s been nothing but kind and patient. Hinata is no more a threat to us than a moth to a lamp. And I’ll be _damned_ before I let you ruin her life she’s tried so hard to keep normal just because you’ve suddenly decided miko are of interest. If you knew they existed before...why only act now? Why act surprised there’s still some of their bloodline left? Admit it: you’re not scared of her...you just want to use her. Turn her into another plaything like the hybrid, or a tool for your schemes like the rest of us! I won’t allow it!”

Both his brother and cousin tense in preparation for a confrontation at the bold words...but it never comes.

Instead, Madara stares at his underling, blinking owlishly. “...you won’t allow it?”

“...no. I won’t. I don’t care what you do to me. I won’t let you sink your claws into an innocent. Not again.”

Madara’s eyes flicker over Sasuke’s face. “...so, you’ve fallen for manipulation of another kind.”

A hint of confusion tinges Sasuke’s furious stare.

“...in many cultures, so-called witches are said to have familiars. Creatures, beasts, beings that are loyal and obedient. In truth? They are enslaved Nightwalkers. Most are forced into the position with their magic...but a very rare few go willingly. Often because they mistake another feeling for that of loyalty or a need to protect. Hinata-san has not used her spells or wiles on you. You’ve done this to yourself.”

“...the hell are you talking about?”

“This defensiveness you feel is born out of love.”

The proclamation staggers him back half a step. “...excuse me?”

Across the room, Hinata stares, eyes wide.

“Oh come now, Sasuke...surely you’re not _that_ dense,” Madara drawls. “Or perhaps it’s more your stubbornness than anything else. You saved this human because it was your job. She saved you because she cared. And you’re seeking to save her again because this little _journey_ between the two of you has given rise to feelings beyond the platonic. You’re no longer acting out of responsibility, my boy...you are enamored.” He gives a smirk. “...just as dangerous as if she’d spellcast you. But now...what to make of this…”

Breath heaving slightly, Sasuke glances to Hinata, locking eyes. He...he loves…? But…? Rationally, he realizes it makes sense. After all, the mere _notion_ of her being hurt had hurled him into a frenzied state. Something he’d fought tooth and nail against when nearly dying as not to hurt her. But hearing it aloud, having it spoken, and made real…

“...I believe I must think on this matter,” Madara muses. “Perhaps...such ties may solve our little dilemma. If there is a mutual interest in your safety, it may be enough to ensure nothing goes wrong. At least...so long as the attachment remains. But how to navigate the mandates…” Leaning back and looking thoughtful, he offers, “...she will remain here for tonight. Itachi, you will come with me. We have much to discuss. Sasuke...I expect you won’t go far. For now, consider our little meeting adjourned until I can puzzle the matter further.”

Barely daring to breathe, Sasuke watches as the senator rises, and then takes his leave. Itachi makes to tail him, giving his brother a warning look.

With that, all that remain are himself, Shisui, and Hinata.

“...holy shit,” Shisui offers, breaking his silence since their arrival.

Wasting no time, Hinata stands, crossing the room and looking to Sasuke worriedly. “...are you all right?”

“I should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine. A little tired after...whatever they knocked me out with, but I’m not hurt. They just...brought me in here. Even fed me.”

“Well...you’ll have a room here overnight,” Shisui then offers, stepping up. “Best to roll with things for now, Hinata-san. And I’m sure Sasuke’s going to make sure no one’ll bother you.”

Still reeling, Sasuke just vaguely nods. If anyone even hints at trouble...he just might kill them, in all honesty. He’s still far too worked up about her safety.

“...okay. I think that’s best for now,” Hinata agrees softly.

She’s taken to a remote room of the manor, and Sasuke just...stands outside. He knows he won’t be sleeping any time soon, too keyed up and paranoid.

And with far too much on his mind.

But...at least it’s looking unlikely Madara has plans to harm her...and certainly not kill her. For now, he has to trust Itachi can convince him to keep his reach to a minimum. If anything happens to her...he’ll never forgive himself.

Drawing up a chair from another room, he simply plants himself atop it before her door, elbows atop his knees, and lips pressed to woven fingers. His aura alone, surely, is enough to keep anyone out of this wing until Madara returns.

And until he does...Sasuke’s got some reflecting to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh more Nightwalkers crossover! And thankfully not TOO long after the last part xD (day 188, for anyone wondering - someday I'll get the mini series within this series organized, I just...haven't had the time OTL)
> 
> ANWAY!
> 
> Here we make a little progress! Madara explains some his reasoning, Sasuke calls him out on his bullhonkey, and Madara in turn calls Sasuke out for what's REALLY going on between him and his witchy woman x3 ngl I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but...they just kinda took the reins and made this, haha~
> 
> ...I feel like I wanna say more, but my brain is fried after no sleep and a day-long headache (I just barely got this done and now it's SUPER late OTL), so...I'll leave it there for now. If you have any questions cuz I'm making no sense, you can comment and I'll explain after I (hopefully) get some sleep, lmao
> 
> But yeah, for now, that's all! Thanks for reading~


End file.
